


You always remember your first time

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: What Sherlock admits he remembers of his first case with the Met - and what hereallyremembers...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little brain dump from the prompt "first case" for [Sherstrade month 2017](http://sherstrade-month.tumblr.com) on Tumblr (originally posted on Tumblr on February 1st)

If you asked him - and if he bothered to answer - Sherlock would tell you he vividly remembers his first ever case with the Metropolitan Police Service. He remembers the rush of realising he could help, the thrill of the seemingly intractable puzzle suddenly resolving itself into a simple elegant solution, the four crucial details that pointed to the improbable but not impossible way an elderly woman died of hypothermia in a sauna.

But that’s not what sticks in his memory the most.

It was a cheap white cotton shirt open at the neck and clinging to a broad, hairy chest; sleeves rolled up to reveal muscular forearms; light brown tiles, light brown wooden benches, light brown wooden walls and deep deep brown eyes; the prickly, breath-robbing heat and the trickle of sweat down his back and down the rough, unshaven cheek of the man who held Sherlock’s entire future in the palm of his large, calloused hand, though neither of them knew it at the time.

It was the slow smile, filled with kindness and amusement and totally devoid of malice or mockery; the rough sleep and cigarette deprived voice saying “OK, gimme”.

It was the chance of a lifetime.

It was the moment The Work found him - and he found the love of his life.

And no matter what he might tell you - if he bothers to answer - they’re not the same thing…


End file.
